Vehicles may be equipped with bumper systems and impact protection structures that elastically and plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of an impact.
In one example, during a small front bumper overlap impact, a substantial portion of energy from the impact may be directed outboard of many of the energy absorbing structures of the vehicle. In particular, a substantial portion of the energy from the impact is directed into the bumper assembly at a position that is outboard of many of the energy absorbing structures of the vehicle, and the energy from the impact may not be absorbed or may only be partially absorbed by those energy absorbing structures of the vehicle. Accordingly, vehicles may include various structures and reinforcements to absorb and direct energy associated with a small front bumper overlap impact. The structures and reinforcements may be positioned at outboard locations of the vehicle and may increase a stiffness of the vehicle and vehicle components evaluated in a vehicle longitudinal direction at outboard locations. While increasing the stiffness of the vehicle and vehicle components at outboard locations may absorb and direct energy associated with a small front bumper overlap impact, the structures and reinforcements may influence the vehicle to respond in a non-symmetrical manner during a flat frontal barrier impact.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative structures for transferring energy and absorbing energy from an impact.